The comeback kid
by dardarbinks06
Summary: Adam Copeland had been gone from the WWE for almost a year. Had everybody forgotten about him and what about his return. When he returns to find himself almost phased out of the WWE can a certain diva help his return or will it all come crashing down.
1. Chapter 1

Comeback kid.

Summary: Adam Copeland had been gone from the WWE for almost a year. Had everybody forgotten about him and what about his return. When he returns to find himself almost phased out of the WWE can a certain diva help his return or will it all come crashing down.

I sat watching the Royal Rumble from the tv in my locker room shocked at what was taking place. They were on the 28th entrant which just happened to be John Cena. I did my secret squeal when he came running to the ring. Up to this point I hadn't really been rooting for anyone but now my money was place firmly on the champ and my boyfriend. I watched in awe and he began knocking people out of he ring. He was a great person and a wonderful superstar and I felt myself falling in love with him again. The 29th person which was of course Randy Orton came running down the ring. The first thing he tries to do is knock John off but he dosen't have any luck and I find myself yelling at the tv.

"Screw you Randy, I hope he knocks your block off."

I smile as I look around the empty locker room happy that it is unoccupied by anyone else but me. I am sure at this moment I would be turning a nice shade of red. I jump and scream when I see John knock Randy out of the ring. I begin jumping up and down until the last superstar begins running down the ramp. I catch my breath in my throat. The last person in the Royal Rumble is Adam or as you might know him Edge. I sit down but almost miss the bench. Adam had been out for the last year and a half for a terrible injury. Before that we had been the hottest couple on tv until he cheated on me with that Kelly Kelly.

I focus back on the match it has come down between John and him. I keep rooting for John but am horrifed when Adam manages to push him over the top ropes winning the Royal Rumble. Instead of getting cheers which is what even I expected the crowd begins to boo Adam. In an instant I feel hatered melt into sympathy for him. How could the WWE fans be so harsh to him I felt so bad wether I wanted to admit it or not. I watched in shock and he stummbled up the ramp the WWE fans turning on him in suck a harsh way.

I could almost see the pain in his face and I felt for him. I wanted to run and give him a hug even after everything we hand been through. I turned off the tv when there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to see my the pain struck disappointed face of my love standing there and I had never felt so torn.


	2. Chapter 2

I instantley wrap my arms around John's neck and give him a hug. He hugs me back before coming inside and letting the door slam shut behind him. I look at him and I already know what he is thinking. Winning is everything to John I have never seen a more dedicated superstar in all my life. John sits on the bench and puts his head down. I sit next to him and intertwine my fingers with his. The hardest part of this was that I didn't know what to say to him ever to make the situation better. I look at him starring trying to find the right words but I don't get the chance he speaks up first.

"Mickie I blew it again."

"John no you didn't."

"Yes I did damn it I am never going to be champ again."

"John you will you just have to be patient with yourself. There was no way you could have saw that coming. Edge is fresh off of recovery he is on top of his game he hasn't had matches the last month and worked himself to exuastion like you have."

John stands up and hits the locker door. I look at him a little scared John is the sweetest person I have ever met but when it comes to wrestling he has a mean and wild streak that would scare even the big show.

"Damn it Mickie that isn't an excuse and you know it. I didn't train the last six months to lose to that washed up loser."

I stand up at this point a little hot headed myself. Adam had just been haggled by the whole WWE universe he didn't need superstars beating him up as well.

"John that isn't fair and you know it he won fair and square he beat you."

John looks at me shocked and dosen't say anything at first. Then he turns on me and I see the anger and hurt in his eyes. I wish I could take back all of my words but it is too late and I already know that a fight is going to ensue.

"Mickie I can't believe that after all he has done to you and put you through that you are standing up for him. I thought you of all people wouldn't want to see him return ever."

"John I don't hold anything aganist him that was a long time ago and for the record did you see the way he was greeted back by the fans nobody deserves that."

"I can't believe you Mickie James. Until you get your head on straight I don't know what I can say to you."

With this John storms out of my locker room slamming the door behind him. I fall to the bench and begin crying. I feel so hurt and torn Adam was my first true love we had been through alot and yes he had hurt me. I did hate him for that much but I couldn't believe any superstar good or bad deserved a welcome back like that. I wipe the tears away from my eyes and straighten myself up a little. I grab my bags and change into my favorite clubbing outfit. I catch a cab and head to the club my girls and I had agreed to meet at eariler.

I walk in side the club and look around I don't see Maria, the Bella twins, or Gail Kim anywhere. I shrug my shoulders and walk over to the bar. I sit on a stool and order an apple martini. I sip it slowly when a figure walks over and sits down next to me. I look over and see Adam my heart skips a beat but I don't say anything I just continue to sip my drink. Adam orders a beer and looks around. I don't think he notices me at first until he turns around. He looks a little suprised and I can't blame him.

"Mickie?"

"Yes Adam it is me."

I think out of old habits he comes over and gives me a hug. I hug him back and my nose catches the familir scent of his cologne. God how I have missed that scent. He lets go and sits down back next to me.

"Congradulations on your win it was amazing."

"Thank I wish everybody felt that way."

"I know but don't take it personally Adam. I think the fans were just booing because you knocked out their champ."

Adam laughs "I have never seen one man have such a control over the crowd."

"John has that charm he can swoon anybody without really trying."

I finish my drink and Adam buys me another. I thank him and take a sip.

"So I take you two are close?"

"Yea we are sort of dating."

"He didn't find it appopriate to accompany you tonight?"

I look at Adam and he has that crooked smile on his face.

"Actually we are fighting at the moment."

"Oh what a shame."

"Yeah we were fighting about you actually."

"I am not worth that trouble Mickie and you know it."

"You are too Adam."

We continue to drink and talk until the bartender announces that club is closing. I laugh as I try to stand and I find myself stumbling around. I laugh as Adam puts an arm around me and helps me to a cab. I fall inside and look at him wondering if he is getting in. He follows me and gives the driver instructions back to the hotel room. I rest my head on his shoulder the inside of the cab twirling around. Once we reach our destination Adam pays him and helps me out of the cab. He helps me inside and up to my room. He unlocks the door for me and I stumble inside. He follows me and helps me change into a nightie in my gym bag. As he guides me to the bed I give him a gentle kiss. He kisses me back before sitting me on the bed. I look up at him and he sits down next to me. I kiss him a little more passionate this time and he kisses me back. I push him down and sit on top of him. I kiss him again and again I kiss his neck. He stops me.

"Mickie I don't think you want to do this you are really drunk and you might regret it in the morning."

I put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhh I want to Adam and I promise I won't regret anything."

He looks at me before kissing my lips. He gentley lays me down on the bed and begins kissing me passionatley. He kisses my neck and my ears before sliding down the straps of my night gown and taking it off. Adam slowly kisses every inch of my body. I close my eyes enjoying the touch of his lips. Then he slowly begins to make love to me. I feel our bodies become one we both explode with passion. I feel him lie down beside me. I cuddle up to him as he wraps his arms around me I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up and try to strech but I feel two strong arms wrapped around me. I turn around and catch my breath in my throat as I remember I spent the night with Adam and not John. It hits me hard about what I have done. I look at Adam sleeping and I feel my heart breaking. What had I done and how would this effect my relationship with John. I give Adam a gentle kiss on the lips. I slowly sneak out of his arms and quickly grab my clothes and quietly put them on. I sneak out of the door of the hotel and head down to catch a cab. I go to the counter of our hotel and get the spare key from the service desk. I slide the key and open the door. I breath a sigh of relief as I open the door and see John asleep in our bed. I quickly change into a nightgown and lie down next to him. John moves a little and wraps his arms around me. I let the tears slowly run down my cheek.

"Baby wake up."

I feel John shaking me lightly and I am not sure how long I have been out of it. I slowly open my eyes and look at him smiling.

"Good morning love."

I notice right away he isn't smiling and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Where were you last night?"

I pause not sure if I should just spill out the whole truth or try to lie to him. I know lying is wrong and I am usually not one to agree with it however I love John and I don' t think I can hurt him by telling him the truth.

"John after our fight I went out to a bar and had a few drink."

He looks at me and I wonder if he is buying my story or not.

"You never came back."

"I know I thought with me being drunk and us being mad at each other it wouldn't be a good idea to come back. So I asked Maria if I could spend the night with her and she let me."

"Okay baby next time can you tell me I was worried about you. I worried about if you were okay, where you were at."

"I am sorry John I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Its okay baby I am so sorry about our fight last night. I know you are just a kind hearteded person who feels bad for everybody."

John leans in and kisses me gently on the lips. I turn to butter and I have to bite my tounge before I blurt out the awful ugly truth. I feel so dirty I don't know if I can hide it from him. I know that I don't want to lose John but I don't feel like I deserve him. John gets out of the bed and heads for the shower.

"I am gonna go work out baby. Why don't you relax maybe go get your nails done before we head to the airport."

I nod my head John leans forward and kisses me. I lie down and pull the covers over my head. I pretend to go back to sleep and I know John won't bother me. I hear him finish with his shower and then head out of the room. I sit up and look around the empty room. I hear my phone going off. I look down to see Edge calling me.

"Hello."

"Mickie?"

"Yes Adam what can I help you with."

"Come on Mickie don't be harsh like that we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about I made a terrible mistake."

"Mickie you said you wouldn't regret it."

"Well I do Adam, I don't think there is anything to talk about."

"Mickie when we fly out to do the next show can we please meet for lunch?"

"I don't know Adam."

"Please."

"Okay."

"Thank you Mickie, I have to go but I want you to know I don't regret anything. I love you I always have and I will no matter what."

With this the other end of the phone goes silent. I hang up and toss my phone on the nightstand. I let out a frustrated cry and plop down in the bed pulling the blankets above my head. I close my eyes and try to escape the mess I have created.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally uncover my head and decided to take a shower. I know I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself but I do. I know it sounds really selfish but I can't help but think how I have proabley screwed everything up for myself. I drag myself into the shower and just think. I drag myself out of the shower and put on some jeans and a tank top. I sit on the bed and begin brushing my hair. I pull it into a ponytail I don't really feel like messing with it right now. I begin to back my stuff when John walks in the door. He throws his gym bag and walks across the room. He gives a kiss and laughs lightly.

"Did you even leave the hotel room?"

I just shake my head.

"No I am not feeling really well."

He looks at me with concern on his face. I look at him and try my best to muster a smile. I finish packing my suitcase and plop on the bed. John sits down beside me and grabs my hand. I limply hold his and he just stares at me.

"Baby are you okay, I know you don't feel good but something else seems to be upsetting you."

I shake my head "I am fine."

"Okay if you say so."

He kisses my forehead and stands up taking off his shirt.

"I am gonna take a shower then we can head to the airport."

"Okay sounds good."

I watch John go into the shower and I lose control. I put my head in my hands and just cry. I don't know what to do. I am so scared to tell John the truth but at the same time I know that honesty is the best policy. I hear John turning off the shower so I wipe the tears from my cheek and try my best to smile like I am feeling better. I hear him getting ready then he steps out looking fine.

"Hi baby."

"Hi."

"You look great."

"Thank you, so ya ready to go?"

I stand up and grab my suitcase and we head to the airport. As we board the plane John and I don't really talk that much and it is a really quiet flight. We land a few hours later in the place we call our home. I look around the much familir airport and realize how much I miss it when we are away. We head to the parking lot to find our car. John opens the door to our house and our dog spike runs and jumps him, I laugh.

"That is what you get for provoking him."

"I didn't all I did was open the door."

I take John's suitcase and head upstairs. John takes the dog to the kitchen and puts on his leash I hear him leave and I know he is taking the dog for a walk. I unpack our stuff and throw our dirty clothes in the laundry. I then go downstairs and lounge on the couch. I turn on the tv and begin flipping through channels. John comes back and the dog is a little calmer now. John fills up his food bowl and joins me on the couch. He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around me. He steals the remote and finds a movie. I am not really paying attention so it dosen't matter to me. I feel the guilt creeping up inside me and I don't think I can keep it anymore. I grab the remote and turn of the tv then I turn and face John. He is looking at me a little confused.

"John I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay?"

I take a deep breath.

"John last night when I didn't come home I wasn't with the girls."

"Where were you Mickie?"

"I didn't lie I was at the bar but I had a few drinks with Adam."

"Why would you do that?"

"I was upset about our fight and everything I just wanted to have a few but Adam joined me and we drank, talked about the old times well one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together."

John dosen't say anything for a few minutes then he begins to cry. I have to admit I am taken back. I have never seen John cry before I feel my heart my breaking.

"Mickie how the hell could you do this to me? To us? I mean we are living together, we share everything our lives everything what the hell were you thinking?"

"John I am so sorry I know it was wrong and it has been eating me up why do you think I told you."

"I don't know Mickie I don't know what you are thinking anymore."

I try to grab his hand but he pulls away from me.

"I can't even look at you right now. I can't even be here right now. I can't do this Mickie , I don't know what to say."

John gets up and runs upstairs by this point I am also crying. I see him comeback down a few minutes later with his suitcase.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know far away from here."

"John you don't have to leave."

"Yes Mickie I do. I have alot to think about now."

With this John gives me a gentle kiss and walks out the door. I am not sure if I will see him again or not and I break down.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since I had told John the truth and he still hadn't come home. I cried every night and beat myself up. I know I had nobody to blame but myself. It was my fault I should have shut out the old feelings for Adam but I couldn't do it all the way especially not after his come back and how he had been treated. Tommorrow we were scheduled to be in Dallas for a taping of Monday Night Raw. I am on the couch attempting to eat a salad when John opens the door. I just stare at him I am sure my jaw is hitting the floor. He looks at me and closes the door.

"Hi."

"Hi honey."

I can hear the change in his voice a once warm greeting has gone cold and I feel myself shiver. John comes and sits down by me on the couch. I look at him a little nervous. He takes my hand and I feel myself become very confused. I try to look away but John forces me to look at him.

"Mickie I have been thinking and I love you very much. I want us to work out but we need alot of work especially after all of this. Mickie in order for me to stay we need to go through thearpy."

I look at John a little shocked I must confess I never thought of him as one for thearpy. A million thoughts race through my mind. I love John but obviously I care about Randy. Could I go to thearpy is that what I really wanted. I look at John and smile.

"Okay John I am with you. We will go to thearpy if that is what you want."

John pulls me into a hug and I inhale the scent of his cologne. He smells so good he always does. I feel myself smiling at the scent. He pulls away and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. Then he stands up.

"I am going to go shower and pack my things up."

"Okay honey."

I watch him going up the stairs my heart racing a hundred miles an hour. He turns around and smiles at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I try to finish eating my salad when I hear my phone going off. I look up the stairs and I can hear John still in the shower. I answer it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mickie."

"I feel my heart float and sink at the same time."

"Can you talk?"

"No Adam I can't talk. I told you I would meet up with you when we got to Dallas so stop calling me."

"Mickie don't be like that please."

I hang up the phone and toss it into my purse. I feel so frustrated I cared about Adam but I was pretty sure I wanted to work things out with John. Adam just needed to learn boundries. I try to finish eating but at this point I can say I am just not hungry. By this time John has finished his shower. He comes down the stairs wearing his boxers and nothing else. I feel my skin catch fire. I have always been attracted to his body. How could I not be John had worked hard to get the physique that he had. He sits next to me on the couch and I can smell his Irish spring soap. He looks at me before pulling me close to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and begins to kiss my neck.

"I missed you Mickie."

"I missed you too John. I am so sorr...."

"Shhhhhh lets not talk about it now okay?"

"Okay."

I am happy to oblige and let it go for now because I know it will come up again very soon. John kisses me again and I feel his soft smooth chest against me. I lose control and next thing I know we are making love on our sofa.


End file.
